Genetics, surgical events, traumatic events and cancerous events are just a few of the examples that may lead to voids or cracks in bone. In certain cases, these bone voids may be left unfilled since the void causes no physical harm to the individual. However, in such cases, the individual may be left feeling awkward due to a hole left in, e.g., their skull following a surgical procedure. In other instances, it is necessary to fill the void because, e.g., the presence of the void causes a degree of instability in the surrounding area. In these cases, the voids are filled with a material that helps to provide the desired stability.
A preferable material for filling both those voids which require filling for the physical health of the individual and those that do not should be capable of filling the void to provide needed stability and also aid in the formation of new bone that eventually replaces the bone void filler and eliminates the void permanently. Thus, a preferable material should be osteogenic (bone forming), osteoinductive (stimulate bone forming cells) and osteoconductive (provide environment for cells to form new bone).
It is also beneficial if the material is capable of effectively serving as a carrier of other beneficial agents, e.g., an agent that will enhance bone formation when delivered to the bone defect or void.
In addition, the material should be sterile, easy to handle, stay together when shaped and stay together when rinsed with saline. The material may be moldable or non-moldable, depending on the application, and when moldable the material should be capable of remembering its shape.
However, to date, none of the existing bone void filling materials accomplishes all of these desirable characteristics.